Just a Game (Rewrite)
by AlexDreams
Summary: Hi guys, I wrote this story agess ago and thought I'd repost and edit it. To these two guys love is just another game to play, Danny and Harry get bored of every day life in the McHouse and decide to make a secret bet to mess around with the other two... How do you think that'll turn out? Comment if you're enjoying it so I know I should continue rewriting and adding parts :D
1. Just a Game

**Disclaimer; I don't own anything mentioned in the story, it is all based upon random imagination, though the guys are real, I don't own them...as much as I wish.**

Prologue

Harry POV

I never meant everything to end this way! We were just messing around, I'm straight, I like girls, not guys... But what are all these feelings that have just suddenly popped out of nowhere? I think this has gone way too far but Danny said it'd be over soon, so we might as well finish. We were betting on this, who could be the first to get their 'subject' to crack. I hope this doesn't mess things up between the four of us. After all, it's just a game...

 **Note; This is my first time using this place so give me a chance to adjust, also this is a prologue, such as why it is short :P Please review guys, it makes me happy :)**


	2. The Bet

_Chapter 1_

 _-Harry POV-_

It was just another casual day in the McHouse, as we liked to call it. Tom and Dougie were playing their guitars upstairs while me and Dan were having our 5th game of FIFA on the Xbox, and to be honest I was getting bored of thrashing him.

"I'm so bored!" I exclaimed, yawning which further demonstrated my point.

"What should we do?" Danny grinned with a hint of something in his eye, mischief? "Dunno mate, you choose something" I said.

I wanted to know what he was planning inside that small brain of his.

"A bet, well, game. You know how we're always messing around with each other, play flirting and that?" he asked.

"Yeah..." I said, not liking where I thought this was going.

"The game is, we mess around with the other two, the first one to get their person to kiss them is the winner, but they can't figure out what's going on" he grinned.

He was obviously proud of the idea that had just came to him. I thought about it for a second, I wasn't sure but I rarely turned down a competition and I hated losing. "What does the winner get?" I smiled with ambition. "Hmm... I'll do your choirs for a month! And vice versa if I win" he said confidently.

"You won't win! I promise you that" I said even more confident. I was going to win this.

"I choose Tom, I bet I could win this in one night!" I smirked. "Fine by me" he said.

Let the game begin!

 _ **Note; Hey guys! Let me know if you're enjoying the story so far and whether I should continue adding :D**_


	3. Score for Harry, Nil for Danny

_Chapter 2_

 _Harry POV_

I ran upstairs to the music room instantly, sitting down on a chair and watching Tom and Dougie play. Tom looked at me a couple of times, I made eye contact each time and smiled at him, the sexiest one I could muster, he was getting nervous, I think I'll just break him down bit by bit till he wants me, I will get Tom before Danny can get Dougie.

 _Tom POV_

It was a little unnerving how Harry was watching me playing, it made me almost think that he 'likes' me, but I don't think so, Harry's straight. I am gay but no-one knows and yes, I do love Harry Judd, he's funny, kind, caring...I stopped thinking as I realised all eyes were now on me and my hands had turned to jelly, damn you Harry!

"You okay Tom?" Dougie grinned at my stunned state, I regained my composure as quick as possible before nodding and attempting to start playing again but couldn't.

"No, I'm not" I said quickly getting up from my seat and running to my room. I threw myself onto my bed and restrained myself from screaming, he must think I'm an idiot now, why do I do this all the time?

 _Harry POV_

Haha! I was getting to him, he was getting all nervous around me, his mind went, and he couldn't play guitar. This would be too easy!

"What was all that about?" Dougie asked and raising an eyebrow at me.

"Dunno, Pugsley, beats me" I said, shrugging it off, I had to stay subtle.


	4. Tie for the lead!

_Chapter 3_

 _Danny POV_

I can't be beaten at my own game! I gotta hurry this up and get off my ass! I ran upstairs into the music room, winking at Dougie as I passed him. It obviously had no effect as he just giggled and winked back at me. Hmm... This might be tougher than I thought. I jumped down onto the seat across from him and picked up my guitar, fiddling with the tuning before starting to strum out 'Do Ya?'. Harry eyeing me suspiciously before I started singing the lyrics boldly right at the blonde across from me. He looked a bit shocked at first but joined in eventually, singing the backing as normal. It came to Tom's bit and I looked straight into his eyes as I sung:

 _I'm making a list of things that I miss whenever we're far apart,  
the way that you kiss, the taste of your lips, I'm telling you from the heart,  
cause baby, I just wanna know..._

His face flashed a deep red as he looked away, trying not to keep the eye contact. We brought the song to an end and I just smiled the biggest smile I could. Dougie jumped up from his seat in a rush and fell to the floor after tripping on his own feet.

"I'm just going to go talk to Tom" he laughed nervously while picking himself up. I nodded in response, keeping that smile on my face. I so had this…

 _Dougie POV_

I ran into Tom's room after now feeling more embarrassed than I've ever been in my whole life. I just rushed and fell over in front of them after getting dazzled and red-faced over Danny! I shut the door quietly behind me and sat next to Tom.

"Tom, can we talk?" I asked nervously. I had to get this off my chest, the feeling of butterflies in my stomach was spreading like wildfire. It felt amazing but I was confused, these feelings hadn't been there before, where did they even come from?!  
"Yeah, of course you can! You know I'm always here when you need anything" he smiled. I felt reassured but he seemed to have the same nervousness about him. It was weird.

"I think Danny likes me" I said, becoming more anxious now the words had left my lips.  
"What gives you that idea?" he chuckled, giving me the look that made him look like he thought I was just exaggerating things that had just happened.  
"Well first… He winked at me as he walked in and like, I didn't really think much of it… But then he sung 'Do Ya?' with me and he started singing your bit while he was looking into my eyes" I said all in one breath, taking in a deep breath afterwards.  
"Okay, just don't say anything, maybe it was just a normal thing, you know how he is around people" he said dismissing it and I felt myself calm a bit. It made sense but I couldn't bring myself to fully believe in Tom's explanation.

 _Tom POV_

The thought hit me after my conversation with Dougie... How Harry had just acted with me as well. I got the same feeling of insecurity, making me flee the music room… That didn't seem like nothing! Well, maybe I'll just take my own advice.

 _Harry POV_

Me and Danny just stared at each other smirking at our achievements of the evening. This was going to be one hell of a competition and I have got to be the most competitive out the four of us. But I think I've got to admit Danny seems to be showing some flare at the moment. I won't underestimate him in future! I left Danny alone after nodding at him and walking towards Tom's room. I knocked gently on his door and got a soft reply from the blonde.

"Come in"

"Want to come and watch Toy Story 3 downstairs with me? I feel like watching it but I didn't feel like watching it alone and I know how you can't get bored with it" I said trailing off. I was being sly, I knew Tom couldn't resist his Disney but before I knew it he was downstairs and I was still in his doorway. Had he even listened to everything I had just said or did he only hear me say Toy Story? I'll never know...  
 **  
Note; Thanks for the views guys, I'll add as frequently as possible and I'd appreciate some reviews if you have the time, if I get a lot I'll definitely do another add on that day! Hint Hint! ;)**


	5. Toy Story and Dinner

_Chapter 4_

 _Tom POV_

As soon as Harry said Toy Story 3, I was out the room, down the stairs, and bouncing up and down on the sofa like a child at Christmas which was also one of my favourite things but I just couldn't help it! Disney films are all so great but I could never resist and of the Toy Story films, although last time I watched number 3, I was in tears. Harry eventually came down with a smile on his face.

"Hurry up slowpoke, put it in!" I said while continuing with my bouncing.

"Okay, but calm down a bit, you'll hurt yourself" he chuckled, but I did as I was told. The movie started and I cuddled against Harry like we always did during films. My head was against his shoulders comfortably and I quickly became engrossed in the film.

 _Harry POV_

I didn't want to make it too obvious that I was doing anything so I idly played with Tom's hair while watching the film. I traced patterns against his arm, gaining a smile from him. I was definitely watching him as well as the film, maybe I'm being a bit too obvious? I need to think of something fast, this isn't working! My eyes fell back to the TV and let myself enjoy it while I attempted to think of something else.

The credits went onto the screen and Tom yawned while stretching out on the sofa. I seized his moment of weakness and began tickling him mercilessly.

"You're not ticklish are you Tom?" I laughed at his squirming form beneath me.

"No! Stop! I can't breathe properly! Harry!" he screamed while laughing but I carried on. Eventually he fought back, wresting me to the floor with him on top of me, bringing our faces close together, a cute glint in his eyes. I readied myself, just waiting for him to try and kiss me. I kept eye contact but kept letting them drift to his lips. He moved in slowly and closer but he pulled off quickly at the last second.

"So, what are we eating?" he laughed nervously as he stood up. "I dunno, let's go and see" I said, slinging my arm around his shoulders to pull him closer. It sort of felt nice, this new level of closeness between us, like a new barrier has just fallen between us as friends. Next step, hang around him as much as possible, that was so close.

 _Tom POV_

I had to get off quickly, I almost kissed him! We had a moment and I was starting to let my feelings for him run wild... This is so weird! I've never felt like this around him or anyone before. He was definitely acting different, like he wanted us to get closer… Was Harry Judd interested in me? After all this time where it felt like something beyond my reach… My shoulder was still tingling from Harry's arm being on it and I tried my best to ignore its presence.

I ended up cooking spaghetti for all of us, starting to plate it up and calling the other two down. "Thanks Tom! I love you!" Harry grinned and began stuffing his face. The small comment melted my heart and I could feel a grin crack across my face. I had to learn to control myself or he'll notice.

 _Danny POV_

Damn! Who knows what Harry and Tom got up too while watching Toy Story 3! If he had got Tom to kiss him, he would have said something to me, so all isn't lost I guess. I thought quickly while eating my food and an idea hit me. I began feeding Dougie from my plate and making him laugh childishly but he copied me and I ate it messily.

"Oh Dan, you've made a mess of yourself" he whined, pretending to be my parent and getting out a tissue to wipe my mouth. I just laughed and looked at him while he did it. He caught my gaze and laughed nervously. Getting there! I was loving these new boundaries I was pushing myself out of.


	6. So Good You've Got to Abuse it

_Chapter 5_

 _Harry POV_

The next day I went shopping with Tom to restock the fridge as we were running low on... pretty much everything, so on the drive home I knew I had an opportunity to do something with him. "Tom, do you fancy going to the cinema after we drop this home?" I asked hopefully.  
"Um... yeah, sure" he said nervously and I grinned happily to myself all the way home. Maybe I was enjoying this too much, but who cares?

We got home not long after and put everything away. I dashed towards the stairs, shouting back at Tom as I went to get ready.

"Just going to grab a shower first" I called while starting to strip.

"Me too then" he called back, hearing him climbing the stairs shortly after me. I showered quickly but thoroughly and put on my deodorant and best aftershave. I pulled on the nicest clothes I could find from my wardrobe before walking downstairs. I smiled as Tom's eyes almost popped out of their sockets with his jaw dropping slightly, but he was looking as cute as ever himself! Wait a second! What?

I nodded at Tom and we walked to the car. I opened the door for him and got in on the other side. "What are we going to watch?" I asked, starting the conversation before starting the car. "Hmm...we'll see when we get there I guess, I didn't check. I wonder what new Disney films there are?" he grinned to himself while I guessed he was thinking about his animated films.

"Harry?" he asked, his smile disappearing and a look of nervousness replacing it.  
"Yeah?" I replied calmly, trying to get Tom to relax around me again.  
"Why have you been acting strange around me recently? Like a lot closer than normal? Not that I don't like it…" he said sincerely, obviously trying not to be awkward or offensive. I bit my lip as it was my turn to be nervous.

"Well, I just wanted to get to know you more, it's definitely nice to spend more time with you" I said.  
"Why?" he laughed and I couldn't answer so I just laughed nervously.

"We're here" I said getting out.

 _Dougie POV_

The door shut as Tom and Harry left to go somewhere but they were both dressed nicely. I pouted, feeling slightly left out. I turned around and found Danny grinning at me.

"So what do you want to do now Butty?" he asked. I just laughed nervously and shrugged. At that moment, Marvin came along and looked up at us, meowing quietly. "Hey Marv, how you doing?" I grinned at the cat and he just meowed in reply.

"What do you want to do Dan?" I asked the question back to him because I was getting bored.

"Ooh! I have an idea! Let's play some drinking games!" the grin returning to his face again. There was only the two of us here but I still agreed, it's better than being bored with nothing to do.

In the end it we didn't even play drinking games. We just sat on the sofa chatting and drinking, and I was actually enjoying myself. Enjoying Danny's company. His northern accent and everything about him... or maybe that was the drink getting to me? One moment I was lost in my thoughts, the next he was on top of me tickling me and I couldn't stop laughing hysterically. Eventually he stopped as my breathing was starting to get shallow. Our eyes met and we just laid there staring at each other in silence. I don't know what I was doing but I moved up and made our lips meet, then slowly they began to move against each other. I was loving every second of it but it was short lived as the front door opened and we stumbled apart quickly.

 _Danny POV_

I kissed him and it felt amazing but I really wanted more, I was definitely hooked. Maybe the bet could be extended a bit further? I have to talk to Harry about this. We pulled apart as the living room's door opened. "Danny! Sober up, we need to talk!" Harry's stern voice rung.

 **Before they got home...**

 _Tom POV_

Harry was on edge in the cinema and I couldn't help but feel like it was my fault for getting him like this, so I just ignored tried to ignore the feeling and pushed past my nerves, acting just as we were before our conversation in the car. I didn't mean to make him uncomfortable! I slung my arm around his shoulders when we got to our seats and his head leant into the crook of my arm instantly. I liked Harry like this, I shouldn't question it because bad things might happen.

We ended up watching The Adventures of Tintin! I was loving the film and I couldn't keep my eyes off the screen for more than a second, but each second that I did, it was only to check on Harry to make sure he was okay and hopefully not bored.

When the film finished, I was grinning happily to myself. We both stretched out after having sat been sat down for ages.

"Careful, your smile might crack your face if it gets any wider" Harry teased and I rolled my eyes.

"It was such a good film don't you think?! Let's get home, hopefully the kids haven't burnt down the house" I smiled.

 _Harry POV_

I had to end this bet tonight... I don't want Tom or Dougie to find out about this and get hurt. This has got to be one of the most stupid things I've ever done! If Tom and Dougie do find out they'll be devastated and everything that's happened between us will be ruined! Why did I even agree with this in the beginning? I was bored... Not like I can say that to Tom and Dougie when I'm apologizing and they're asking why I even could do such a thing...


End file.
